


Angel Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Made For Each Other, Punk Lucifer, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has seen those wonderful eyes for the first time when he was ten and ever since he can’t forget them. It takes three years until he finally sees them again and the guy. Within a short time he falls so hard that he would do anything to keep him close, to not lose him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 13 in this chapter, Lucifer is 20 (no sex happens yet)

Sam sees him for the first time when he’s ten, even though he forgets the boy soon after again. It’s just a stranger they are passing anyways, no one he can befriend and too old for that too. They are in a town its name he won’t remember anymore soon, it’s always the same. Sam is used to having no friends or anything. There is only one thing he remembers, his eyes.

Glacier blue, the color broken with lighter crystal shaped spots - unique eyes. He dreams of them for months after they looked at each other for those few seconds in the hallway. Sam never tells anybody, they wouldn’t believe him anyways. _Angel eyes_ , that sounds stupid even to him. Something, however, tells him that this is exactly what those eyes were. The eyes of an angel.

Three years pass and Sam is never able to forget those eyes. He searches them in every face he sees and nothing comes close to them, ever. It’s disappointing, but he soon starts to feel sad whenever he sees anyone with blue eyes. He knows they are never the right ones. Time flies by and Sam fears it never happened, it was all just a dream – made up by his lonely mind.

One day his dad drops Sam off in another motel while he’s going on a hunt with his big brother. Sam isn’t really bothered by that, he enjoys having some days alone for himself. Sure, he’d prefer Dean to be there, but he’s old enough to take care of himself and since its holidays anyways he won’t even have to go to school. Also, as much as he loves his big brother, Dean is too old to really _want_ Sam around all the time anymore.

Enjoying his new found freedom, Sam spends his morning watching silly cartoons he’s too old for and stuffs himself with cherry Popsicles his dad bought him after long begging. It’s heaven when no one stops him from doing what he wants, but soon it becomes boring in the unfamiliar room, all by himself.

In the afternoon he decides to screw his dad’s orders and go outside. There’s a cinema nearby and on their way to the motel he saw that they are playing _Men in Black_. Dean will freak out if he watched the movie without him, but what can he do? It’s boring as hell alone and he wants to see it badly. So, after making sure the room looks normal and is locked properly, Sam makes his way down the street, eager to see some guys in suits blow aliens up and maybe save the world.

Sam is lucky to catch a time where the cinema is empty, so he can choose his seat freely with his coke in one arm and the huge popcorn bucket in the other. When the lights go out he’s already excited for what is to come, not even noticing that someone is sitting down next to him. Only when suddenly two boots appear on the seat in front of him he knows he’s not alone.

Damn, he hates when this happens. The _whole_ room is empty and this guy sits _directly_ next to him. Sam already prepares himself for a fight when the other guy speaks and he forgets his anger for a moment.

“You’ll love this movie, man.”

Sam realizes fighting might be a bad decision. This guy is older than he is, much older from his scruffy voice. So, instead of being a bitch, he smiles to himself.

“I hope so” he says and turns his head, curious who this stranger is.

His eyes widen the second he sees the guy’s profile. It brings back a memory so clear that Sam feels like he’s ten again. The guy turns his head and Sam knows it’s true; this is _him_.

Sam has a hard time breathing, those intense blue eyes that pierce through him take away all the air in the room it seems. Angel eyes, damn straight. His mouth opens without a sound coming from him. Instead his whole body reacts, every cell in his body starts aching. This never happened before.

“Are you alright, kiddo?” Angel eyes asks and raises a brow.

In a desperate attempt to memorize everything he can in the dim light of the cinema, Sam studies his face, his hair, his clothes – everything. The blue eyes, stinging and stunning, the spiky blond hair with black streaks in them, the leather jacket and piercings on his lip. He takes it all in within a minute and tries to burn the image into his brain; of course startling the other.

“Yeah, enjoy the movie.” Angel eyes says and stands up, only to sit down on the opposite side of the aisle. “Dude.” He can hear him mumble before he shoots Sam one last look and then turns his attention to the big screen in front of them.

Sam never felt so embarrassed in his life. His face is bright red when he turns around, away from Angel eyes, and stares at the screen. He doesn’t see it, barely hears the words. He can’t believe what he just did. Not only did he embarrass himself as if he’s a fucking idiot, he was also damn _rude_.

_Fuck fuck fuck…_

“Fuck!” Sam hisses. He quickly glances over at Angel eyes, but he’s still watching the movie that just started.

The next two hours Sam spends trying to focus on the movie, but he barely makes out more than that it’s about aliens and the good guys somehow win. He just wants to vanish or hide himself so deep in the seat that he becomes invisible. When the credits finally start rolling his popcorn is still untouched and the coke lost its flavor. Sam pretends to be interested in the screen when Angel eyes walks out of the room and stays for as long as he can. Only when the usher comes and tells him to leave he does. He just hopes he can get back to the motel without seeing anyone again – maybe he’ll just die from shame – that would be good.

He still clings on his popcorn, the coke he threw away when he left the cinema, and curses himself for the waste of money. This is horrible, really.

“Hey kiddo!”

Sam stops dead in his tracts and tenses up completely. He tries not to turn around, but it’s impossible when he knows that it was _him_ who called.

“Y-Yeah?” He stutters silently, as if he suddenly became the shyest boy in the world. He hates it.

Angel eyes walks up to him, hands in his pockets and a head taller than Sam when he finally stops – but it’s the smirk on his lips that fascinates the boy. It looks ravishing and against his will Sam wonders what those lips feel like.

“Scared you quite a bit in there, huh?” Angel eyes asks and lets out a deep lough that seems to come from the bottom of his stomach. It makes goosebumps rise on Sam’s arms. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“N-No, you didn’t.” Sam mumbles, his eyes still glued on the older one’s lips. He has no idea what happens to him but he feels the need to appear braver than he is – and he _really_ didn’t scare him. “We met a few years back already.”

Angel eyes looks a little surprised.

“We did?” He asks and studies Sam’s face a little closer. He puts his hand flat on Sam’s head, then lowers it a little next to him. A wide grin spreads on his face. “Yeah, we _did_! You’ve grown since then, kiddo.”

“My name’s Sam.” Sam says with a little pout. Not that he minds the nickname, but he wants him to know his real name.

“Sam, I see.” Angel eyes ruffles through Sam’s hair with a smile. “Hi there, Sam. I’m Lucifer.”

“So you’re the devil or what?” Sam asks, feeling pretty smug with his response.

“The one and only, kiddo.”

They stare at each other for a few moments, Lucifer still smiling and Sam trying to look as big and brave as he can. In the end it’s Sam who looks away first, not without scolding himself for it.

“I gotta go home, sorry.” He sighs.

It’s not that he wants to go, but he feels strange in Lucifer’s presence. It’s not only curiosity anymore now, he actually wants to touch him now and he knows that’s just stupid. He might be tall and look older, but he is only thirteen – not the age to hang around with guys like Lucifer.

“Too bad.” Lucifer says a little disappointed. “Thought we could finish this bucket and talk about movies. You like movies, don’t you?”

“Yeah, kinda.” Sam scratches his head. “I mean, you can come over, I don’t mind. We can watch some TV and chat?”

He has _no_ idea why he just invited a stranger over, an _adult_ to be precise, but he did. If his dad ever finds out Sam is sure he won’t wake up the next morning. To his surprise Lucifer nods and puts his hands back into the pockets of his jeans. Sam follows then as they vanish and he has to prevent himself from gulping and force his eyes back up.

“Yeah… okay…”

“I won’t bite, Sam, don’t worry.” Lucifer says when Sam starts walking and he laughs nervously.

“Sure, of course not.” He says, his voice a little too high. “It’s not like I’d think that.”

“But you think _something_.” Lucifer almost whistles and fastens his steps so he walks next to Sam. The boy hugs his bucket of popcorn tighter to prevent himself from stopping in his steps. “Are you sure you’re not scared? Sure you’re not taking me to the police station and tell them ‘this creep wants to come home with me’?”

Now Sam _does_ stop and looks Lucifer straight in the eyes. The older one returns the look curiously.

“Why would I do that?” Sam asks, a little hurt. It’s not nice that Lucifer assumes he’d do that.

“I’m twenty, Sam. I think you know that?”

“So?” Sam asks, challenging. Lucifer looks at him for a few seconds, then shrugs.

“Nothing. Come, the popcorn gets bad.” He sighs.

The two continue their way back to Sam’s motel in silence, Sam now more than determined to prove Lucifer that he’s not the kid he thinks he is. He’s neither dumb nor ten anymore, if he wants an adult over he can have it, right? Besides, Lucifer seems like an okay guy. Maybe a little intimidating, but other than that he’s nice. He won’t suddenly snap and kill him.

When they arrive Sam makes sure to not let Lucifer see the duffle bag under the bed by quickly kicking it deeper under it and sit down on top of the spot. Lucifer looks around in the room a little before sitting down a little away from Sam.

“So, what do you wanna watch?” Sam asks and reaches for the remote.

“Your room, your rules.” Lucifer grins and kicks his boots off. “Do you mind?”

“No, go ahead.” Sam tries not to look when Lucifer gets out of his jacket, but fails miserably. He wears a tank top under it and on his shoulders he can see something dark that sparks his interest; that is besides his muscular arms. “What’s that?”

“Oh, just some tats. Nothing fancy.” Lucifer brushes his words off, but Sam is almost hypnotized.

He crawls behind Lucifer, unable to take his eyes away from the feathers on his shoulder. He has seen tattoos before of course, but never one that looked so _real_. It takes until he sees his own hand reaching out for the tattoo to realize what he’s doing and he pulls it back as fast as he can – as if he burned himself.

“I-I’m sorry.” He apologizes and blushes. Lucifer turns around to him.

“Do you want to see them?”

Sam swallows and nods slowly. He really wants to see what the shirt is hiding. With one swift movement Lucifer pulls the shirt over his head and reveals the complete tattoo. Sam’s jaw drops audibly.

There are wings on Lucifer’s back, three pairs in total with the upper ones reaching over his shoulders and the lower ones ending around his waist. Sam has never seen something like this. They are so detailed and look like real wings would look, their color ranging from light gray to almost black, with highlights of white to give them more dimension. Again Sam reaches out with his hand and stops just half an inch away from Lucifer’s skin.

“If you want, you can touch them.”

He still doesn’t move for a second or two, simply admiring this beautiful picture in front of him that makes his heart do jumping jacks in his chest. Then, finally, he lets his fingers brush over the upper wing.

“They are amazing…” Sam whispers in awe as he traces over Lucifer’s back, studying the details one by one. In front of him Lucifer turns his head away and closes his eyes, letting the young one to however he pleases. He had seen similar reactions, but Sam is by far the most interesting one. He has seen the blush on his face, can feel his beating heart even through his fingertips. Sam is extremely nervous and fascinated, a combination that makes him too pretty for Lucifer to look at him right now sadly.

Five minutes pass before Sam finally stops his exploration and sits back on his feet. Lucifer doesn’t bother putting his shirt back on, it’s pretty hot anyways and Sam doesn’t seem to mind.

“You like them?” Lucifer asks and turns around.

“They look so _real_ …”Sam sounds like he can’t believe it and Lucifer chuckles silently.

“Well, the devil was an angel once too, right? Isn’t he supposed to have wings then?”

Sam blinks confused and blushes even more, his hands folding in his lap and his fingers entwining.

“Are you… I mean, are you really…”

“The devil?” Lucifer laughs and shakes his head. “Of course not. Sam, the devil has better things to do than eat popcorn and watch movies, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, maybe…” Sam mumbles a little ashamed and Lucifer ruffles through his hair again friendly. The look Sam gives him in return is a mixture of protest and admiration, which makes Lucifer smile.

“So, how about that? Still wanna watch some movies?”

“Did it hurt?” Sam bursts out, completely ignoring Lucifer’s question and surprising the older one this time. Lucifer points at his back and shoots him a questioning look.

“The wings?”

“Yeah and the piercing… did they hurt?”

Lucifer sighs and sits back down comfortably. Seems like Sam is more curious than a cat. Combines with his pretty face and those big puppy eyes it’s a dangerous mixture – no one knows that better than Lucifer.

“The wings hurt, but it’s not a bad pain.” He tells him and studies his face as he speaks. There is honest interest in his eyes and it makes Lucifer relax a little. “At first it really hurts, you know, the very first time. But it starts to feel good after a while and you wat more.”

“And the piercings? Don’t they feel… weird?”

“Weird?” Lucifer chuckles and shakes his head. “Weird like what?”

“I mean when you kiss a girl don’t they get in the way?”

At this question Lucifer’s cheeks turn slightly red too. Sam doesn’t hold back with his curiosity and a thought crosses his mind that will get him into a lot of trouble for sure. He leans over to Sam, who only slightly backs away – that’s a good sign – and Lucifer smirks.

“Do you want to see if they get in the way?” Lucifer asks mischievously and Sam gulps heavy.

“W-What?”

“I can show you.” Lucifer says and leans even closer. With only a few inch between them he stops, waits for Sam to do or not do it – whatever he decides to do, Lucifer will go with it.

Sam’s big eyes look into Lucifer’s blue ones for what feels like an eternity, his mind running wild and yelling at him to leave, to run, to forget this man once and forever. But Sam can’t listen. He wants to know how they feel, wants to know how those lips feel and damn, he wants to know what it’s like to be _kissed_! Here’s his chance, no one ever needs to know. Finally, Sam closes his eyes and closes the last distance between them, ignoring the reasonable part of his brain that tells him this is wrong.

Lucifer didn’t expect Sam to do it, not after this long pause, but when their lips meet he asks himself how he ever thought he wouldn’t. He doesn’t know if Sam kissed before or not, but it doesn’t really matter. He wants to show him what it feels like and he will. A hand wraps around Sam’s slim waist, drawing him closer with ease and presses their lips together more – it’s still only a shy kiss, but Lucifer will change that. He starts moving his mouth, kissing him more intense, testing out if he likes it or not.

Sam barely feels his face anymore from the blushing and heat, but he still mimics Lucifer’s movements. He kisses him back a little sloppy, but it doesn’t seem to bother Lucifer at all. When he feels the piercings rub against him he can barely stop himself from moaning at this new and great feeling; his head already spins from just how good this feels. He parts his lips slightly, wanting Lucifer to go further and he does.

Lucifer’s tongue sneaks into Sam’s mouth when he opens his lips and now Sam can’t hold the moan back this time. The older one pulls him closer, presses him against himself almost, and Sam is lost when he wraps his arms around Lucifer’s neck and melts against him completely. Lucifer’s tongue circles his own, the older one’s feeling different than his though. And it’s pierced _too_!

When Lucifer finally pulls back to give Sam some air the boy is wasted. He’s almost weak against the older one, who still holds him steady, and his breath is hitched and cut off.

“Does it feel weird?” Lucifer asks after a while and there’s amusement in his voice. Sam forces himself to shake his head, his face still buried against Lucifer’s neck.

“It feels _amazing_!” He breathes.

Lucifer strokes over Sam’s back to soothe the boy somehow, not quite calm himself. Sam might not be experienced, but he does have a lot of eager that makes up for that. If only he wasn’t so damn young…

“Hey, come on. Hop off me, will you, baby boy?”

Lucifer only realizes what he said when Sam suddenly retreats from his clinging embrace. He looks at him with wide eyes, eyes that doom Lucifer the second he locks with them. Big, innocent puppy eyes filled with confusion and unspoken words. They stay silent, both not knowing what to say. Lucifer doesn’t take back his words and Sam doesn’t ask him to. Finally he can’t take the silence anymore – his nerves are thin and about to snap the next second.

“I should go, Sam.” He says against all of him screaming for the younger one and it doesn’t help at all that Sam’s eyes start to get wet.

“W-Why?” He asks, biting his lip to prevent himself from pouting.

“Sam, this isn’t right.” Lucifer sighs and runs a hand through his hair. How can me make Sam understand that he really wants to do this, but can’t? That it’s not his fault, just a stupid number they both can’t change? No matter what he says, he’ll hurt the boy.

“Yeah… sure…” Sam suddenly says cold and Lucifer looks over at him. The glare he gives him is harsh.

“Listen, I liked that, a lot. You’re good with this kinda stuff, kiddo. A little too good maybe.” Sam just looks at him, his lips a thin line. “I can’t do more, you know that, right? And… I didn’t mean to say _that_.”

“And if I don’t want you to do more?” Sam asks, hopeful. Lucifer sighs and leans over to him, placing a kiss on Sam’s cheek.

“You’re too cute, Sam. I don’t think I could keep myself together.”

“Try it… please?” Sam bats his lashes at Lucifer innocently. “I won’t do anything you don’t want, promised.”

“Sam…” Lucifer groans, the bit of resistance he managed to build up falling again already. “We’ll get into so much trouble…”

“I don’t care! Please, just one more kiss, okay?”

This plea, the sweetness and innocence of his voice and those eyes begging for just one more kiss – it’s too much for Lucifer. He pulls Sam towards him again and crashes their lips together. Sam moans and almost climbs onto Lucifer’s lap, holds him as tight as he can. Their tongues battle, eyes pressed close and for this moment both of them just lose themselves in the heat of all this, in the desperation and longing that doesn’t feel forbidden, even though it is.

Sam can’t help but bring his hands to Lucifer’s chest, keep them there and trace the hard muscles with them. This is literally the best thing happening to him in years and he wants it to last for as long as possible – the idea that he might do something wrong is so far back in his mind that he doesn’t even think about it anymore. There’s just Lucifer and his hands that hold him, his lips devouring Sam, and he loves everything about it.

When Lucifer breaks the kiss he does it slow, gives Sam time to realize it’s over, and it hurts them both a little. Sam looks at him, waiting for the older one to tell him he’ll leave, but he doesn’t.

“You’re getting better.” Lucifer just says and Sam smirks a little.

“Does that mean you’ll stay?”

“I wish I could. Sam, you’re too young. I’d hurt you.”

“So what?” Sam doesn’t know how this would be a bad thing. Lucifer’s tattoo hurt too and he said he wanted more. Why is this different?

“You’re so cute, but this isn’t the time.” Lucifer says sadly and pecks Sam’s lips for a quick and utterly dissatisfying kiss. This time Sam doesn’t try to hide his disappointment.

“You make it sound like I’m a child.” He huffs.

“You’re thirteen, Sam.” Lucifer says strict and pushes the boy back so he can look at him. “It’s physically impossible to not hurt you, no matter what I do. I don’t want to do that.”

“That’s not fair!” Sam whines and clings back onto Lucifer, who now feels the young one’s devastation for the first time. He gently wraps his arm around him again and just keeps holding him, his heart heavy in his chest.

“Hey, hey. It’s not the end of the world, kiddo. You have time, you know?”

“No I don’t!” Sam shakes his head desperately. “We’ll leave in a few days and the last time it took three years to find you again!”

Lucifer feels a sting in his chest when he forces Sam back to look at him. The boy is crying and it’s breaking his heart to see how shattered he looks.

“Shh, baby boy.” Lucifer whispers and gently wipes the tears away from Sam’s cheeks. “If I promise you it will be alright, will you believe me?”

“What will be alright?” Sam sniffs and chases for Lucifer’s touch by leaning into it.

“You said you waited three years. Can you wait three more?”

Sam looks like Lucifer just slapped him across the face, new tears building up in his eyes at this thought.

“T-Three… years?” he whispers.

“Three years.” Lucifer agrees, his hand still holding Sam’s cheek. “Keep this pretty smile and those beautiful eyes and I will find you, no matter where you are.”

“But… how?” Sam doesn’t want to wait three years, the last three years were horrible already! How can he go through all of this _again_?

“It doesn’t matter, I will find you.” Lucifer promises and kisses Sam one last time, a bittersweet kiss that drives new tears into Sam’s eyes. When he pulls back Lucifer grabs behind his neck and opens the necklace he’s wearing. It’s a black leather cord with a Pentagram on it, encircled by a snake. When he puts it around Sam’s neck the boy is speechless. “It’s a promise, Sam. Three years and you can have whatever you want.”

“Okay.” Sam nods brave, trying not to cry again. It’s worse enough that Lucifer thinks he’s too young already, he doesn’t want to add more to that. He slowly closes his hand around the pendant and looks up. “You will find me? In three years?” He has to hear it again, has to remember the words until then.

“I will, Sam.” Lucifer kisses the hand wrapped around his necklace and gently lifts Sam up.

Sam watches him as he pulls the shirt back over his head and slips into his jacket – then he suddenly stops and smiles at the boy. He holds out his hand and Sam just takes it and lets Lucifer pull him off the bed.

“Can you wait, baby boy? I mean, really wait?” Lucifer asks and Sam nods. He doesn’t need to explain what he means with ‘really wait’, Sam knows. He lets Lucifer embrace and hold him against his chest.

“I’ll wait, Daddy.”

Lucifer swallows and pushes Sam back, giving him a look that reveals that he didn’t expect this. He can’t help but kiss Sam again, desperate and more passionate than before. His hand slides down his chest and shoves between his legs; in return Sam lets out a muffled moan and his knees become week.

“Damn, Sammy… just – behave okay?” Lucifer growls when he lets go of the younger one, who teasingly bites down on his lips and looks up innocently.

“I will, promised.” He says.

With one last kiss on Sam’s head Lucifer lets go off him completely and walks over to the door.

“Three years, baby boy. I’ll be there.”

And with these words he’s gone. Sam’s hand wraps around the little pendant again and now he doesn’t want to hold his tears back anymore. Still, somehow he isn’t just sad. Lucifer said three years and even though he has no idea how he’s going to keep this promise – he know he will. And maybe he can survive three more years with this thought. After all he can close his eyes and still hear Lucifer call him ‘baby boy’ and that’s more than he had for the last years, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been three years since Lucifer left Sam in the motel. Now the teenager is in a different one, in a different part of town and it’s just the same. No, this time is actually worse because it’s his birthday and no one gives a damn. That is until someone keeps the promise he made three years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be one more short chapter to this soon, I just feel like it's needed XD Until then enjoy some smut.

Sam groans when Dean grabs his arm, teeth gritted and lips bloody. His first real hunt and be nearly blew it all up, awesome. No wonder their dad left them alone so Dean can take care of Sam’s wounds. He’s disappointed and has every right to be.

“Hang in there, almost done.”

“Yeah, just give me the bottle and shut up.”

Dean shakes his head and hands the bottle of whiskey over to his brother. He doesn’t like that he drinks it but it will help make the pain of the stitches more bearable.

“You know, you weren’t that bad out there.”

Sam huffs and takes a huge gulp from the whiskey. He hisses when he puts the bottle down, the pain not really better. Not yet at least.

“I got shot, I’d call that bad.”

“I nearly got bitten by a werewolf your age, Sammy. You’re golden.” Dean insist and closes the wound with one last stitch. He cuts the thread with his teeth and covers his shaky masterpiece with a bandage. “There, as good as new.”

“Thanks, man.” Sam pulls his shirt back up and tries moving his arm; it’s possible even if it hurts.

“Hey do you mind if I?” Dean gestures to the door and Sam sees the typical look on his face that Dean gets when pretty girls are around.

“Yeah, have fun.” He shrugs.

Right now he’d prefer being alone anyways, Dean’s attempts to soothe him are not exactly what he wants right now, but he’s not going to tell him. He watches Dean leave and takes a few deep breaths before he puts on his own jacket and leaves too.

It’s warm for May, but kind of nice. He knows his dad won’t be back before morning and Dean probably won’t be either, so he doesn’t look over his shoulder when he takes out the squished cigarette package and pulls one out. If they knew they would kill him for sure - luckily they don’t and he hopes they never will.

Sam sits down near the parking lot and slowly smokes, watching the stars above him. It’s funny somehow. Both his dad and Dean forgot what day it is - the hunt and chasing skirts and beer seem to be more important. Not that he really minds, he never gets what he wants anyway. He can’t help but feel a little hurt though, after all it’s a day that only happens once.

“Happy Birthday to me.” Sam sighs and crushes the cigarette beneath his heel before he stands up, dusting off his pants. He could just walk away now, not turn around, just keep going. This road leads to a different town and then another follows. He could leave this stupid and dangerous life behind, but what for? He’s rather with his family than alone and even if he could find a job, it wouldn’t feel right.

Hell, the last /three years/ didn’t feel right, now that he thinks about it. At this thought he really laughs and shakes his head. Yeah, it’s been a crazy time but all of it felt like a stage play and Sam just played his role so no one would notice anything happened. Apparently he played it good because not even Dean questioned him - ever.

Sam dated a few girls of course, but it was never really what he’d call _good_. He got his fair share of dumb comments from Dean about it, how he’s not his little brother and whatnot, but it’s just not his thing. What can he do, force it? Since that day when he was thirteen he never felt the need for a girl.

This memory often comes back. At first it was exciting but now it’s just sad. Sam realized that, no matter what Lucifer said, he won’t come back. How could he? He doesn’t even know his last name, it’s impossible to find him when they constantly move around. As much as Sam wishes he would keep his promise, he knows Lucifer won’t. After all he was just a stupid boy who got his first kisses from him - he surely wasn’t the first or last and definitely nothing important.

Sam holds the little pendant over his chest in his hand, smiling sadly. Three years, he said. But what were those years for him? He’s twenty-three now, probably banged fifty girls or guys after that day - why would he still care for a promise he made to this needy and inexperienced little kid? Sam doesn’t think he even remembers him.

“Kind of stupid to wait for someone who forgot you, Sammy” he scolds himself with a chuckle and tucks the pendant under his shirt. He really waited, as Lucifer asked him to. It was never something he questioned, even though as the months and years went by he knew it was of no use. Was it stupid to want Lucifer to be the first he ever has? Probably. It doesn’t change the facts and that’s how it is.

Sighing, Sam kicks away a small stone with his boots and looks over to the motel room. It’s shabby, it’s cold and it’s empty. Everything Sam was not that one little hour he was with Lucifer. Now this room is a copy of how he feels, a shame, really. He _tried_ keeping his smile, he really did. But how is it possible to keep smiling when the one you want to smile for is gone? If he would have just _stayed_ …

“Oh, fuck this!” Sam kicks one of the bigger stones with force, shooting it into the darkness before him. He’s about to turn around when he hears a silent ‘Ouch!’ and squints his eyes. Great, now he hit some idiot pervert who’s lurking in the bushes or something. “Sorry, dude!” He says a little louder and retreats to the motel, determined to just get drunk and end this day as shitty as it began. His hand is already on the door handle when he hears someone talk and is frozen in place.

“Damn! I expected a ‘Hello’ at least, not a stone in the face.”

Sam slowly turns back around, his eyes wide in shock. This voice… is he hallucinating now? The same sass, the same depth – the same freaking voice that he hears in his dreams and that always vanishes. His eyes fall over the figure stepping into the dim light of the street lantern, the strut so familiar that a lump builds in his throat. He just stares at the man when he stops, hands in his pockets, a smug smirk on his face and not a single day older than three years ago it seems. Sam is shaking, holding his breath.

“Hey, Sam. Long time no see.”

He just runs. Doesn’t think, doesn’t say anything, just runs into Lucifer’s arms and buries himself deep in his embrace. The older one holds him so tight against himself that Sam’s breath is taken away, but maybe that’s not the only reason. Everything is crashing down on him again, all the lonely nights and all those dreams where Lucifer just leaves him alone and he can’t think, can’t breathe, doesn’t even know if he’s still alive. Not even the pain in his arm or the bruised lip hurt anymore – it’s all gone.

Minutes pass, or maybe it’s a year, Sam can’t tell anymore. When Lucifer finally loosens his embrace and Sam looks up he’s drowned in a kiss so sweet and delicious that he closes his eyes and just savors every second of it. Three years. He waited three years for this and it feels just as amazing as it felt back then. Sam has a slight taste of copper in his mouth, which finally makes him break the kiss.

“Did you miss me, baby boy?” Lucifer asks and wipes the blood from Sam’s lip with his thumb.

“Are you real?”

Sam feels stupid for asking this, after all they just kissed, but he can’t believe this is real. How is it possible that Lucifer is here in this crappy town in Nebraska, on his freaking birthday?

“I promised you I’d find you.” Lucifer murmurs and without any trouble, even though Sam is as tall as he is now and gained some weight, he lifts him up. Sam instinctively wraps his legs around his waist and his hands close behind his neck. Lucifer’s smile makes him glad he’s carrying him – he would have just fainted otherwise.

“How did you find me?” Sam asks, not able to break eye contact. He didn’t realize how much he wanted this to happen until it finally did.

“Doesn’t matter, I’m here now.” Lucifer whispers and pulls him into another kiss.

Sam just gives in, barely noticing that Lucifer carries him into the motel room. Only when he’s put down on the bed and Lucifer towers over him he realizes he’s not outside anymore. There’s a long period of silence when they break the kiss and just look at each other – Sam completely overwhelmed and Lucifer looking as divine as can be.

“I didn’t believe you’d come back.” Sam whispers, breaking the silence and almost bursting into tears at the same time.

“I’ve kept you waiting for too long, didn’t I?” Lucifer asks and Sam nods, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from crying. “I’m sorry, baby boy. I had to wait, I would have hurt you otherwise.”

“I missed you, Daddy.” Sam mutters. Lucifer groans silently and kisses him again, soft and careful, as if to not break the devastated boy underneath him. Yes, Sam has grown, he’s not the fragile thing anymore he was three years ago. And yet, he still seems like a doll – vulnerable and breakable.

“I missed you too, baby boy.” Lucifer whispers against Sam’s lips, a hand steadying him on the bed while the other tenderly caresses his cheek. Sam craves this touch, leans into it as much as he can.

“Can you just never go away again, please?”

“I never really left you, baby boy.” Lucifer smiles and even though it should sound creepy, it doesn’t. He lays his hand over the pendant and kisses Sam’s cheek. “I’ve been with you all this time.”

Sam buries his face against Lucifer’s neck, inhaling this amazing smell that’s a mixture between the air outside and the cold of winter. He doesn’t want him to leave again, never. He knows it’s impossible, but right now he tries to ignore all those doubts and just focus on him. Because Lucifer is _really_ here, those thoughts are just that: thoughts.

“Have you been a good boy, Sam?” Lucifer asks, sending a slight shiver through the younger one. This is so weird but he can’t help but feel aroused by the way he talks.

“I’ve been, daddy…” Sam whispers shakily.

Lucifer pulls him up, pushing the jacket Sam wears down. When he kisses Sam’s neck he closes his eyes, letting all of this just happen – finally. He’s shivering with anticipation when strong hands caress his sides and Lucifer’s teeth scrape over the sensitive neck on his skin. Sam has to fight not biting his lip again so it won’t start bleeding when Lucifer’s fingers shove under the hem of his shirt.

“Is my baby boy ready for his birthday present?” He purrs and looks deep into Sam’s eyes.

“So ready… just be careful, okay?” Sam can’t help but be a little scared. He has waited for three years, waited for Lucifer to come back and finally take him and he knows he would have waited even longer. Still, this is his first time and how can he not be scared?

“Of course I’ll be.” Lucifer promises and presses a soft kiss on his lips before pulling Sam’s shirt up. The younger one hisses in pain when he lifts his arm to get rid of it, revealing the bandage he’s wearing. Lucifer doesn’t miss it, his expression changing from seductive to worried immediately.

“It’s nothing.” Sam assures him, but Lucifer doesn’t believe him.

“What happened, baby boy?” He asks and, as careful as possible, places a kiss on the bandage that makes Sam hiss again.

“Later… okay? I don’t want to think about it now.”

Sam really doesn’t. He wants to enjoy that Lucifer is here, wants to forget the shot that could have killed him just hours before. He wants to forget everything but him. Lucifer still looks concerned when he turns his attention back to Sam, but he doesn’t argue with him, thank God.

“You really want this, don’t you?”

Sam nods and blushes a little. He can’t deny that he wants this badly, the bulge in his jeans speaks for itself, but it’s not only that. He really missed him and he would ignore all the pain to just be with him now. When Lucifer’s hands are on his toned chest the tension leaves Sam’s body again and he aches his back against him as he strokes over it and moves down.

“Do you know what I’m going to do with you, Sam?” Lucifer whispers into his ear and Sam slowly, very slowly, shakes his head. He knows what guys do with each other, but he wants to hear it from _him_. Lucifer smiles when he continues to move his hand and slides it into Sam’s way too big jeans easily. “I’m going to make you mine, baby boy. I’m going to make you feel alive and dead and make you beg for more.”

“Lucifer…” Sam’s voice is hoarse from just these words and from Lucifer’s hand stroking over his hardening cock.

“Do you want me to do that, baby boy? Do you want to sit on my cock and see heaven?”

“Yes, daddy! Please!” Sam whines and bucks his hips against the strong hand. “Please, daddy! I’ve been good, I waited just like you wanted!”

“Oh yes, you’ve been very good.” Lucifer coos and kisses Sam’s chest as he keeps stroking him. His tongue glides over one of Sam’s hard nipples before he takes it into his mouth and sucks on it, coaxing a pleasure filled moan from him. There it is again, this strange feeling his tongue sparks in Sam and he forces himself to look at him, tries to mask his need with an unspoken question. Lucifer understands. He comes back up and licks his lips, revealing why it feels so strange. His tongue is split.

“F-Fuck…” Sam whimpers before Lucifer crashes their lips together and pushes into Sam’s mouth without a warning, claims him with this devilish tongue and makes him moan into the kiss. Sam’s hands claw into Lucifer’s back and when the older one pulls back there’s a grin on his face.

“Do you like that? You didn’t know about this, right?” Lucifer asks and licks along Sam’s neck to make him tense up with pleasure again.

“N-No!” Sam gasps. This is too much and they still didn’t really do anything. He doesn’t know how he’ll survive this, but he doesn’t want him to stop. “It feels so good, daddy!”

“I’ll make you feel even better soon, trust me.” Lucifer whispers against his skin. His hand leaves Sam’s jeans and he gives a displeased sound, only to be shushed with another kiss when Lucifer opens his pants and pulls them down. He doesn’t know where they land and he doesn’t care. He still wears his boxers, now an undeniable tent, and almost wants to scream when Lucifer sticks his thumb into their waistband and starts pulling them down.

Sam has been hard before, of course, but never like this. He feels like he’s exploding just from the brush of Lucifer’s fingertips and it’s hard not to beg already. Lucifer pulls back from the kiss and lets Sam go to get out of his own shirt and pants quickly. Sam doesn’t waste a second, the moment Lucifer’s shirt is gone his hands roam over his chest. He wants everything, there is no way to stop himself. When Lucifer is finally out of his pants Sam already pulls him into another kiss, presses himself against him to get as much contact as possible.

“Fuck, baby boy. You’re so _needy_ …” Lucifer moans and wraps an arm around Sam’s slender body. He’s well-built for his age, but still so much smaller than Lucifer is and Sam thinks it feels perfect like this. He’s Lucifer’s baby boy, he doesn’t want to be anything else.

“Just missed you so much, daddy.” Sam coaxes between two kisses. At this Lucifer pulls him on his lap, lets the young boy grins against him as he pleases.

“Daddy missed you too.” He purrs back when they finally part. “But you gotta let me get something first, baby boy.”

With a nod Sam loosens his tight embrace and leans back. He watches Lucifer grab for his jacket and pull out a bottle and package; and, just with this, he starts blushing violently. He knows what those are, he’s not dumb. And suddenly all this gets a new depth, becomes serious. Sam’s voice is shaking when he speaks.

“L-Lucifer…”

“It’s alright, Sam.” Lucifer murmurs and pecks Sam’s lips, the cold of his lips balm for Sam’s hot face. “I won’t hurt you and if you want me to stop I will.”

“No… no I just…” Sam swallows heavily and wraps his arms back around Lucifer, burying his face against his neck. “It will hurt, won’t it?”

“Only a little bit and you’ll forget it quickly.” Lucifer promises. “It’ll be easier when you relax, baby boy. Just let me make you feel good, okay?”

Sam nods, but his eyes are still wide and the worries have come back. He wants this, dammit! It’s been three years that he waited for Lucifer to come back, he won’t blow this up just because he’s a little scared. And besides it feels good being so close to him, the pressure against his ass isn’t even bothering. Now Lucifer shifts though and Sam crawls off him carefully. He reaches for the condom pack and suddenly Sam holds him back by grabbing his wrist.

“No.” He simply says and Lucifer gives him a surprised look.

“Sam, really. We shouldn’t –“

“Please!” Sam looks at him with deep hazel eyes. “I want it, okay?”

Lucifer growls low and gives him a warning look; it’s not a no, but he makes it clear that he’s only doing this for Sam.

“For the future you’re using these, understood?” He asks and Sam nods, not really caring that Lucifer implies he could have sex with someone else. That’s nothing he wants and he doubt he will in the future. He just wants to feel him completely, without anything getting between them. “I’m just doing this because I know you’re clean.”

Again Sam nods and crawls back on Lucifer’s lap, a smile on his lips now. Lucifer now grabs the bottle, but this time Sam doesn’t stop him when he plops it open. They kiss again when Lucifer squirts some of the content onto his fingers, smirking against Sam’s lips.

“This will be cold, baby boy. Ready?”

“Yes, daddy.” Sam winces and shivers slightly when Lucifer’s fingers push against his ass. It _is_ cold, but it feels good.

“Just relax, I got you, okay?” Lucifer whispers. He pressed their lips together the moment he slowly slides one finger into Sam’s tight virginal hole and Sam’s cry gets drowned in it. He kisses Lucifer back desperately, fighting against the slight pain he feels. He doesn’t want pain, he wants the pleasure that lies under it and that starts building up when Lucifer starts stretching him with patience. It doesn’t take long until the boy is turned into a hot and moaning mess and Lucifer breaks the kiss.

“You feel so good, Sam… do you want more?”

“More, yes… please…” Sam rocks his hips, pushes against Lucifer’s hand desperately. He needs more, this is so much better than he expected it to be. When Lucifer adds a second finger he just moans against his neck and keeps pushing back over and over. “Feels so good, Lucifer…”

“It’ll feel much better when you sit on my cock, baby boy.” Lucifer groans and as an answer, Sam shoves one of his shaking hands between his legs and starts stroking Lucifer’s cock.

“Can I now?” Sam breaths, but Lucifer shakes his head and kisses his temple.

“Soon… you’re not ready yet.” Lucifer hates letting Sam wait, but he can feel that he’s still too tight and it would hurt him too much. He moves his fingers more, scissors him open slowly and coaxes more moans and muffles cries from Sam as he does. Finally, when Sam keeps begging and begging, he pulls his fingers out.

“Now?” Sam whines and Lucifer nods. He steadies Sam’s hips and lifts him up a little, giving Sam control how fast and how deep he wants to go. Sam sucks on his bottom lip when he lowers himself on Lucifer’s hard cock. His tip slides into him easily, making Lucifer groan out.

“Fuck, baby boy… you’re so damn tight…”

Sam’s eyes fill with tears as he ignores the pain and pushes himself down. It hurts so much but it feels so amazing at the same time. Finally, when it gets too much, he cries out – both from pleasure and pain.

“Shh… it’s alright. Let me take over, okay?”

Sam nods and his breath goes heavy. He feels his body tense and tries to relax again, Lucifer’s hand caressing his sides helping slowly. It’s harder than he thought, but he feels the pain fade away after a while and Lucifer is more than patient with him.

“Just like that. You’re such a good boy for me, Sam.”

When Lucifer feels that Sam relaxed almost completely he moves only so much that Sam can push him deeper and this time he doesn’t scream, this time it’s just a beautiful moan coming from the boy.

“So full, daddy…” Sam mutters, his hands holding loosely on Lucifer’s shoulders.

“Do you want me to fuck that perfect little ass of yours, baby boy?”

“Please… need to feel you so badly…” Sam is just shaking and whimpering by now, Lucifer’s deep and arousing voice pushes all the right buttons and when he rolls his hips, thrusting a little deeper into him, he can’t hold himself back. “Daddy, please!”

Lucifer holds Sam tight against him when he starts thrusting into him, careful, testing just how much Sam can take and is willing to. It’s a lot Sam can take. His nails dig into Lucifer’s back when his thrusts go deeper and when he hits his prostate Sam just screams from this new wave of pleasure. Lucifer doesn’t hit the same spot with every thrust, but he does it often enough to make Sam fall into a state of constant moaning and bliss.

“You’re so beautiful, riding your daddy’s cock, Sammy.” Lucifer moans. Sam started moving now too, tries to meet Lucifer’s thrust and gives them even more intensity – his answer just comes out as a cry.

“Fuck me, daddy!”

“I’m gonna fill you up so much, baby boy.” Lucifer groans, his trusts becoming faster, hitting Sam’s prostate again and again. He can barely keep himself together; Sam is just so fucking tight and not and he takes all of him so willingly – it’s driving Lucifer insane.

“Daddy, please… I – I – “

“Just cum, baby boy. Cum on daddy’s cock.”

It’s as if his body waited for Lucifer’s permission. Sam cums with a scream, decorating their stomach’s white and screams Lucifer’s name over and over. It doesn’t take more than two more thrusts before Lucifer cums deep in Sam’s ass and the boy screams again. He is riding his orgasm out, so much that he fears he’ll just pass out but he just can’t stop, doesn’t want to stop feeling so perfectly full and good.

Sam simply collapses against Lucifer when his high ebbs away and all he can do is breathe and hope his heart will someday stop trying to jump out of his chest. He’s still mumbling, but the words don’t come out completely anymore, it’s just babbling. He feels Lucifer pull out and at the loss of him he whines weakly.

“I’m here, baby boy. Don’t worry.” Lucifer whispers and brushes a streak of wet hair out of Sam’s eyes. He gently kisses his forehead and lifts him up to lay him down on the sheets. It takes a little effort to get Sam’s hands off him and when he managed to do it he places a kiss on both of them. “I’m not going anywhere, promised.”

Sam keeps his eyes on Lucifer when he gets off the bed and walks over to the bathroom. He comes back a minute later with a towel that he pushes under Sam, then lays down next to him. Sam immediately leans against him and curls up.

“Just so you won’t ruin the sheets.” Lucifer smirks and kisses him gently. “How do you feel, Sam?”

“I’ve seen stars.” Sam chuckles. His head still feels light and he believes that, without Lucifer’s arms around him, he’d just drift away. For a first time that was truly amazing, he still hasn’t calmed down completely.

“Happy Birthday, baby boy.” Lucifer whispers.

“Best birthday ever.” Sam smiles and pulls the blanket over them. Even though Sam fears they might be surprised in the morning, he doesn’t care. He doesn’t want Lucifer to go away again, he wants him to stay. Forever if that’s possible. It doesn’t matter that they are years apart – from the moment he saw him for the first time Sam just knew that this man was his destiny.


End file.
